


Stimulating You

by MJ96



Series: Love Story [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Barebacking, Bottom Scott McCall, Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, M/M, Rimming, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ96/pseuds/MJ96
Summary: Scott wants to switch the roles. He might be somewhat nervous at first, but Stiles makes him feel better.





	

They were supposed to be studying, but Stiles was way too distracted by Scott on his bed. It's not that they haven't been in that exact position countless times before, but it was different.

They'd both finally pulled their heads out of their asses and confessed their true feelings for each other. It was just after they'd got back from Mexico. There'd been tight hugs and desperate kisses, and in the end they'd ended up just sleeping the exhaustion off in Scott's bed.

Malia understood when Stiles broke it down to her. She had been cool, she needed some time to herself, but Lydia had talked to her and things had got better. He was thankful because he needed her in his life.

"Dude, what?" Scott asked, with a dopey smile.

"I'm just happy." Stiles replied. And he truly was. He had that thing that he always thought he had been missing. Scott's smile just grew wider.

A couple of minutes passed in comfortable silence. Stiles was mostly pretending to study, sneaking glances at his boyfriend every once in a while. The word felt so natural to him and the fact that he got to use on Scott was even better.

"Stiles?" Scott asked, looking up from his text book.

"Hmm?" The boy pretended he was distracted by his own studies.

"We've been going out for like three weeks now," Scott started. Stiles wasn't too sure where things were going with that. "And we've been best friends for almost our whole lives."

"Yeah," Stiles confirmed. He was getting kind of nervous. "Dude are you going to propose or something?" Stiles asked, he tried to play it off as a joke, but if Scott asked, Stiles almost certainly would say yes.

"No, no." Scott rushed out heat rising in his cheeks.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know the thought of marrying me is so repulsing," Stiles said offended.

"Stiles..." Scott sighed, moving in to press his lips against his boyfriend's.

Stiles didn't actually expect a proposal, but hearing Scott say those words struck a chord. But the kiss, melted any doubt he might have had that Scott didn't love him. He was sure that they'd be together forever.

"I love you." Scott said after he pulled slightly, lips only few inches away.

"I know." Stiles smirked, but Scott's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. They still hadn't seen the movies, but Stiles was working on it. It wasn't as easy as he thought. Apparently, Scott was great at bribing him with handjobs.

"Remember a while ago you called Derek hot?" Scott asked, pulling away completely. It was Stiles' turn to furrow his brows.

"Not really, Scott. I say a lot of things," Stiles answered. He's sure he had said it at some point, though. "You're dumping me for Derek?" Stiles tried to joke, but Scott flipped him off. "Oh, you wanna have a threesome?" Stiles' eyes lit up. He loved seeing the frustration on Scott's face.

"Okay, just forget I said anything." Scott said, moving to gather his books. Stiles made a whiny noise at the back of his throat. He knew that Scott was brave enough to just up and leave Stiles hanging.

"Scotty, come on. I promise I'll be good." Stiles jumped on top of Scott. "So I said Derek's hot and then what?" Stiles asked sitting on Scott.

"And we'd done things with each other." Scott continued, resting his hands on Stiles' hips.

"Like the amazing humping all nighter freshman year," Stiles smirked, "Or when you came just by watching me." Stiles bucked his hips, making Scott moan a little. "That was a great confidence booster." Stiles smirked burying his face in the crook of Scott's neck pressing a kiss.

"I decided to experiment a little." At that Stiles shot his head up to stare at Scott.

He was both proud and disappointed. He wanted to be the one showing Scott everything, but the thought of Scott alone touching himself made his dick stir in his pants.

"What did you do Scotty?" Stiles asked, dragging his hips alongside Scott's.

"I tried to finger myself." Scott whispered. It was Stiles' turn to moan. The thought of Scott sprawled out on his bed pushing fingers into himself, making desperate little noises made Stiles hump against Scott making the both of them moan.

"Scotty, do you know how hot that is?" Stiles asked, leaning forward to kiss him. Scott's hand wrapped around the back of his neck bringing him closer.

"I read about the prostate and it sounded awesome," Scott said after Stiles pulled away. "But I don't think I ever hit it." Scott said more quickly as if he was embarrassed, Stiles noticed the tips of his ears were getting red.

"Oh, poor you." Stiles grinned at him. He had a feeling he knew what was going to happen next. He hoped what he was thinking was going to happen next.

"So I was wondering..." Scott murmured, not meeting Stiles' eye as if ashamed of what he wanted.

"Yeah, Scotty?" Stiles asked as innocent as he could. He was moving his hand caressing Scott's bicep, trying to let his best friend know that he was safe asking him whatever he wanted. Stiles would be more than happy to oblige.

"I wanna feel what you felt when I fucked you for the first time." Scott said, finally meeting Stiles' eyes.

"Thought you'd never ask." Stiles smirked. He leaned in for another kiss. This time it was longer, filthier. He was trying to let Scott know that he'd been waiting for that moment. If the moan that escaped Scott's mouth was any indication then, he'd got the message loud and clear.

Stiles felt Scott's body tense when he places his palm on his ass trying as best as he can to squeeze.

"Relax." He whispered against Scott's neck. He was working on a hickey, he knew it was going to disappear almost immediately, but he loved seeing Scott's skin marked even for a few seconds.

"I trust you." Scott said breathlessly, grinding their hips together to prove his point.

Stiles loved hearing Scott like that. He'd never thought that a human can sound so good. He wanted more than anything to make Scott sound like that all the time.

"We should get our clothes off." Stiles whispered. He was more nervous then he should be for what they were about to do. He wanted to make Scott feel good, but his hands were slightly shaking. He'd done it to himself, he knew what he was doing, but he was scared that he'd hurt Scott.

"Okay." Scott just said. They were both breathing heavy. Stiles could see the outline of Scott's erection, and could feel his own.

Stiles moved completely off of Scott which earned him a disappointed groan. He couldn't help but smile a little to himself at the thought of making Scott that horny.

"What are you doing?" Scott whined, trying to grab Stiles' arm. Stiles didn't want to let him go even for one second, but he knew that he had to.

"I gotta get you prepared." Stiles whispered, for some reason it felt to intimate to speak with his regular volume.

"Oh, right." Scott said. He raised a little, tugging at his shirt then threw it somewhere on the ground next to Stiles' bed. He'd seen Scott shirtless countless times, he was sure he knew every inch of his skin, but Stiles still wanted to touch and explore and learn every little touch that made Scott feel good.

But he had to focus. He knew he was going to make Scott feel good, he just had to focus. He grabbed the lube from his night stand, there was a box of condoms, almost empty from when he had been with Malia. The two of them didn’t bother with condoms. Scott snorted somewhere next to him.

"What?" Stiles asked, looking to where his best friend was laying on his bed in nothing but a very tight pair of white boxer briefs, with the head of his hard cock sticking out from the waistband. Stiles couldn't help but stare.

"It's just the most cliché place in the world, that's all." Scott sneered.

Stiles didn't say anything just moved his hand on Scott's cock. He moved his hand up once, then a second time making Scott moan.

Stiles lowered his head kissing Scott. Parting the other boy's lips with his tongue. He tried to reassure Scott. To tell him through the kiss that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him, Stiles wanted Scott to know that he was going to take good care of him.

"Stiles..." Scott moaned into the kiss. He realized that he'd started stroking his boyfriend faster, and pulled his hand away.

"I think you should turn over." Stiles said, trying to catch his breath. He was nervous, he'd seen it done, and thought about it so many times, but having Scott lying on his stomach, ass presented to him made Stiles' heart rise.

He smoothed his hands over the werewolf's ass, making Scott moan into the pillow. He pulled Scott's underwear down enough to expose his perfect ass. Stiles had had many fantasies about that day. He had even had a few dreams like that, but seeing it real made his mouth go dry. Scott's ass was perfect and Scott was just waiting for him to do whatever he pleased. He trusted him that much. Stiles knew he couldn't disappoint.

He lowered himself on his knees and buried his face into the other boy's crack. It made Scott almost shout. Stiles loved that, squeezing Scott's cheeks harder. He swiped his tongue over the tight entrance getting a taste he never thought he'd love as much as he did.

"Fuck, Stiles..." Scott's voice was muffled from where he had buried his face into the pillow.

Stiles didn't say anything just swiped his tongue again. He loved the tightness moving under his mouth. He couldn't wait to fuck Scott.

Scott on his part was loving Stiles' mouth on his hole. He was fisting the sheets making the most delicious sounds. It made Stiles even harder. The friction from his underwear was more than enough to send him over the edge, but he had to focus on making Scott feel good first.

He unzipped his pants as fast as he could taking his cock out and letting it hang loose with no friction whatsoever. He hated that, but at least he wasn't scared of coming anymore.

Scott was making unintelligible noises with his face buried in the pillow and it only made Stiles want the boy more. He took the little bottle of lube and coated his fingers generously. He'd only ever done it to himself and he was nervous, but the pleasure Scott seemed to be getting was more than enough to give him the courage he needed.

He circled the ring of muscles, making Scott clench his ass, "Relax." Stiles said, voice lower than he intended. His mouth was dry, but he knew he could do it.

He placed his other hand on Scott's cheek, massaging, trying to help Scott relax. He knew how scary it could be, well he hadn't experienced it, but he had heard that some people were nervous.

"It's okay. I've got you." He said again, and it worked. Scott's muscles were not that tense anymore. "So good for me, Scotty." Stiles said. He knew that Scott liked the nickname. He knew that it drove him wild. It also made him feel secure, because Stiles was the only person that called him that.

Slowly but steadily Stiles pushed one finger in, making Scott whine low in his throat. Stiles had to hold himself back from trying to hump the air. He'd never seen Scott in such a position ever before. He was stopping and letting the other boy adjust every few inches.

"Fuck, Scotty you're so tight," Stiles moaned, making Scott thrust his ass back.

"I..." Scott moaned out. It was making Stiles' head spin how hot the noises his boyfriend was making were. "need more." He finished.

Stiles was eager to please so he stated pumping his long index finger in and out, opening the werewolf up.

"Fuck!" Scott almost shouted, but didn't seem to have the voice for it. It came out more as a broken sob.

Stiles knew he'd found Scott's prostate. He knew from experience that that's the reaction you get when someone touches your prostate for the first time.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Scotty?" Stiles asked curling his finger the right way, making Scott moan again. Stiles could never get tired of listening to the sounds his boyfriend was making.

Stiles added a second finger after he made sure Scott was ready. The reaction he got was unbelievable. Scott was pushing back, trying to get more of Stiles' fingers inside of him.

"You getting impatient, Scotty?" Stiles asked driving his fingers exactly in the right spot. Scott just groaned moving his ass up and then down, grinding on the bed. Stiles was enjoying the view of Scott McCall with fingers up his ass, grinding on the bed, and moaning little curses under his breath. It was perfect.

"You're perfect." The words made Scott's moans get louder. He was practically fucking himself on Stiles' fingers. He was almost sure that he could come just from watching that and feeling how Scott was getting more and more loose, just wanting Stiles to fuck him. Preparing himself for Stiles.

"Stiles-" Scott sounded crazy with want and arousal. Stiles felt the exact same way. "Fuck me, fuck Stiles, please!"

That's all Stiles was waiting for. Not that he wasn't enjoying fingering Scott, but he wanted to fuck him even more. He couldn't compare it to anything he had ever wanted to do more than be inside of Scott that moment.

He took his slick fingers out and fumbled with the lube a little until he got it open. He coated his dick well enough. More than he had ever used or put on Scott before. But he didn't want Scott to feel uncomfortable even just a little.

Stiles helped Scott turn around. He didn't want to fuck for the first time doggy style. It would've been hot, but seeing Scott's reactions would be even better. When Scott was comfortably lying on his back with a pillow under his hips Stiles saw his cock fully for the first time. He didn't know someone's cock could be so red and look like it's almost going to explode, and not in the good way.

Stiles lined himself up right to Scott's hole. He hadn't actually thought about that part. Scott wanted it, but it was so much different than just a few fingers. The stretch was insane the first time. Nothing can prepare you for it. What if Scott didn't like it? What if it turned him off from Stiles?

"Stiles I swear if you don't fuck me..." Scott warned him, the words came out in a growl and that made Stiles' dick jump. The worry was pretty much gone, replaced by desire to give Scott what he wanted. He knew that he would like it.

Stiles pushed in slowly, just the head. Scott's claws were out, tearing Stiles' sheets to shreds, his eyes were closed but he was sure that they were red. But that was far from his mind, all that mattered was how tight something could actually be. Nothing ever prepared him for that either, apparently. Not even sex with Malia, and that prepared him for a lot.

They were both breathing heavy and scared to move. Stiles didn't want to hurt Scott, that's the furthest thing from his mind. And on a more selfish level, he didn't want to blow before he had the chance to do anything else.

Scott was tense again. "It's okay, we can stop, Scotty," he had to put it on the table. They had been through too much to let something like that drift them apart.

"No!" It was a scary alpha growl and Stiles had to actually squeeze the base of his cock as not to come. Scott had lost his mind, sex crazy and it was all thanks to Stiles. He had never been more turned on in his life. "Move!" The alpha commanded and Stiles obeyed.

When Stiles pushed in they both moaned. The feeling was amazing. And by the way Scott's face relaxed, Stiles knew that he was feeling it too. He was still going slow, letting Scott adjust to his full length. Not to brag but he was above average. Scott's vicious grip on the sheets relaxed. It made Stiles loosen up as well. He was more confident pushing in.

The groan he let out when he bottomed out was long and filthy. He had never felt something so tight and hot. He had to close his eyes for a moment to compose himself.

"Stiles-" Scott's voice was cut off, he was breathing hard, "you're big, fuck."

Stiles grinned at that. He was happy with his dick but getting compliments was not something he was opposed to. It was a nice confidence booster that everyone needed from time to time.

"Yeah?" He asked, pulling out just slightly and driving back in. "You like that, Scotty?" He was staring at Scott's face, who looked to be having the time of his life. It looked like he had discovered god. His mouth was hanging open, his eyes were still screwed shut, but Stiles knew that they weren't glowing red anymore. "Want," he thrust, picking his pace up, "my," he did it again, emphasizing the words with deep thrusts, "big," Scott's cock was bouncing on his belly, hard and red, "cock?"

Scott was too drunk on Stiles' cock to answer, which only made him go faster. Scott screamed in pleasure when Stiles found his prostate again. The room was filled with Scott's moans, loud enough to cover the slapping of skin on skin that was starting to fill Stiles' ears. Everything was so hot, his skin was on fire, and he felt sweat breaking out on his forehead.

He was moving his hips faster and more precise, aiming just for Scott's prostate. He wanted to try to make him come without touching his cock. He seemed to be reacting very well to the stimulation, so it wouldn't be impossible. Scott started moving his hips in time with Stiles', desperately wanting more, more of something he wasn't sure how to call. Stiles had gone through it too, he was well familiar with it.

It was getting too much, Stiles was getting close, and he didn't want it to be over yet. He slowed down and leaned in to kiss Scott. Scott was desperate, devouring Stiles, pulling him closer with his hands on his back. His claws weren't out but they might as well have been because his nails were digging deep in Stiles' skin.

Scott was hungry for more, he was more desperate than Stiles had ever seen him before and he really liked it. He wanted it to happen more often. "You're so hot," Stiles moaned when he pulled away for air.

"Fuck me." Stiles didn't need more than that. He slammed back in Scott, which made the werewolf howl in pleasure. His cock looked delicious, Stiles wanted to reach out and stroke him, give Scott what he hopelessly needed. But he stopped himself, he knew that he had it in him to make Scott come like that. By the looks of it Scott wasn't too far from falling over the edge. His muscles were tense and his hands were curling up the torn up sheets.

"Can you come for me, Scotty?" Stiles asked, moving his left hand right next to Scott's cock, but not touching, just resting it there. Like a tease that he knew would cost him in the future, but watching Scott so frustrated was worth it.

"Touch me," Scott begged, "please, Stiles."

"You can do it, Scotty." Stiles didn't want to put too much pressure on Scott, not the first time, so he extended his thumb to rub the frenulum, to give Scott just a tiny little push. That seemed to be enough for Scott though, he started shooting thick ropes on his stomach and even up to his chin. Nothing could compare the hotness of what was happening. Stiles was going to come too. He was so close, Scott's clenched hole was too much to take.

He was able to fuck Scott through his orgasm, but as soon as he saw that the sensation was becoming too much Stiles pulled and as soon as he took his cock in hand he came all over Scott's chest too. They were both breathing heavy, trying to calm down from maybe the most intense sex of both their lives.

"You're so beautiful." Stiles said.

"I feel like a whore." Scott was still out of breath, his chest was rising and falling rapidly. Stiles frowned. "I'm covered in come." Scott laughed and to Stiles that was the most beautiful sound in the world.

Stiles got up to get a rag, "No, stay," Scott said, "I don't mind." It was Stiles' turn to chuckle. It was gross but Stiles lied down next to Scott.

"This was amazing." Stiles said.   
  
"Yeah." Scott agreed. “But we need to work on your sexy talk.”

“What’s wrong with my sexy talk?” Stiles was outraged, he knew for a fact that he was very good at that.

“You want my big cock?” Scott moaned, pretending to be him. “Not as hot as you might think.”

“You can stimulate your own prostate from now on.” He was playing, and it was crystal clear to Scott because he was laughing at him. Stiles turned to the other side so that Scott couldn’t see the smile that broke on his face.

He got up to go get a rag to clean them off, he didn’t tell Scott. He wanted him to think that his feelings were actually hurt.

“Stiles, come on!” Scott called after him, but he didn’t turn around. That should teach him not to make fun of Stiles’ expert dirty talking.

When he got back Scott was still on his back, spread out on the bed and Stiles had never been happier in his life. He could feel the smile returning to his face, but he didn’t have control over it.

“Thought you left me.” Scott joked.

“Never,” Stiles sat on the bed with the rag in hand cleaning Scott off, “even if you can’t recognize good dirty talk.”

Scott laughed, “Let’s go for round two so you can practice.” Stiles wanted it so bad, but his dick was flaccid between his legs and needed at least half an hour to be back in shape to make Scott come his brains out. And he didn’t want to perform a subpar job. “I’m kidding, I want to sleep, you wore me down, with your big dick.” Scott joked, but they knew each other so well that Stiles knew that below the joke Scott was honest.

“Just put something on, I don’t want Dad to see you naked. We really don’t need that in our lives.”

“Good point.” Scott said and took his sweats that had fallen next to the bad. He didn’t bother with any underwear because there was an unspoken promise that as soon as the nap was over there would be a round two. And Stiles was okay with that.


End file.
